


forever with you…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, My First Fanfic, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Bella desejava que seu "felizes para sempre" continuasse além dos seus votos maritais





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ TWILIGHT SERIES (TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN, LIFE AND DEATH) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora **Stephenie Meyer** , além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, escrita no dia 13-01-2012.
> 
> ◈ Imagens: screenshots do filme | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [FOREVER WITH YOU – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9v590h).
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> forever with you… – 2014 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

Pode parecer estranho agora nesse momento, mas sei que você me entender melhor do que ninguém. Você sente o que sinto antes de te dizer, como se lesse minha mente, estamos conectados por um laço magnético do qual não conseguimos nos livrar. Como dois imãs em total sincronia, nossos movimentos seguem uns aos outros numa dança apoteótica, como sou romântica e você tão diferente de mim.

Às vezes sinto como se o Sol só nascesse por sua causa, como se o céu só se firmasse por causa de seu sorriso e como se caísse gotas do céu por você estar triste. Você é à noite em mim e eu não posso negar que adoro esse seu lado sombrio que me consome pouco a pouco, me matando a cada instante pra depois me reerguer e poder dizer: _te amo_. 


	2. pega de surpresa

Eram 5 da tarde o sol estava caindo no horizonte e você ainda não aparecera, estava ficando preocupada. Então me surpreendo com braços me envolvendo com força de leão, do qual não consegui escapar mesmo que tentasse. Sorriu docemente pra mim, enquanto beijava minha nunca e percorria meu pescoço lançando-me ao abismo e em seguida puxando-me de volta a vida.

— Eu já lhe disse o quanto esta bonita? — Ele me perguntara, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Ainda não, mas temos a noite toda para você me dizer — respondi rispidamente, mas com um charme que nem mesmo eu sabia que tinha.

Deu-me outro abraço forte, virou-me a teu encontro e deu-me um ardente beijo do qual senti que não iria sair perdendo meu fôlego. Ele sabia exatamente como me alucinar.

Decidir então cortar o contato antes que acontecesse algo de que não me orgulharia tanto.

— Assim você antes da grande noite. Acalme-se, por favor!

Ele tomou um susto com meu pedido, suas mãos saíram to torno do meu corpo e senti-o distante.

— Peço desculpas, não queria te forçar a nada — respondeu-me com um tom de voz que me gelou a espinha.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Só não quero que comece algo que não terminará, seria frustrante para nos dois. Você não acha? — Fiquei a esperar sua resposta com um ar de dor.

Qual foi minha surpresa quando ele sorriu de lado e me abraçou pedindo desculpas, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

As coisas pareciam ao contrário. Edward queria uma coisa e eu não estava certa se também concordava com seu pedido. Eu devia entender que nesses últimos anos ele deveria estar totalmente louco se não fosse tão forte e se controlasse a tão ponto que conseguisse mudar de expressão numa fração de segundos que nenhum olho humano notaria se não estivesse acostumada a rapidez dos vampiros.

Não havia notado, mas Edward estava sem o Volvo, decidira por incrível que pareça usar meu velho Chev como meio de transporte; sabia que ele tinha algo em mente. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar o que ele havia planejado, a resposta me atingiu como um trem bala. Tudo fazia sentindo agora, o carro, o encontro e as coisas que ele andava fazendo.

Edward tinha desistido de esperar ate o casamento para sermos um só. Esse pensamento me assustara e um frio gelado me percorreu a espinha. Edward que como por impulso se aproximou de mansinho perguntando se eu estava bem. Respondi que sim, mas era obvio que não estava. Eu queria tanto quanto ele aparentava querer, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse aceitar.


	3. o medo

— Bella, você esta bem?

— Sim — respondi sem saber se ele perceberia a mentira em meu rosto.

— Pois não parece. O que você esta pensando nesse momento? — Perguntou-me com um tom de voz que teria derretido até o circulo polar ártico, de tão quente.

Com medo respirei fundo, olhei em seus olhos.

— Estou pensando no por que disso tudo — mesmo não querendo fiz aquela cara de " _Que pergunta idiota, é obvio que eu estou pensando nisso, pare de perguntar, você sabe a resposta"_. Mas pareceu que Edward não se importava com o que eu estava realmente demonstrando e sim com meus pensamentos.

O que é sempre de se imaginar, já que ele nunca os lê.

— Bella? Bella! Bella! — Edward gritava comigo, num tom baixo, mas era um grito.

— Por que você esta gritando comigo? — Perguntei atônita.

— Eu estou te falando o porquê de tudo isso você não havia me perguntado agora a pouco. Mais parece que você não estava em si. O que houve? — Perguntou-me fazendo aquela cara de espanto.

— Nada, só fiquei imaginado o porquê de nosso meio de transporte ser meu Chev e não seu Volvo.

— Isso foi ideia da Alice, ela sabe o quanto você 'odeia' o seu novo carro. Ela então me sugeriu pegar o seu carro de antes — então um sorriso fez-se no rosto de Edward esperando minha resposta.

— Mas o meu Chev não havia morrido misteriosamente, hein Sr. Edward? — Perguntei com sarcasmo e fúria.

— Vamos dizer que o trouxe de volta dos mortos — respondeu-me com um sorriso torto.

Edward era fácil de entender. Ele havia 'matado' meu velho Chev quando aceitei casar-me com ele, mas agora havia o ressuscitado literalmente só para me ver feliz. Desde que marcáramos o casamento estava triste, pois meu melhor amigo havia desaparecido. Não tinha notícias de Jacob, há dias.

— Você não vai me dizer aonde vamos né? — Perguntei desconfiada da resposta.

— Claro que não, assim você acaba com o suspense. E eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra você — disse-me com um sussurro tão forte que se não estivesse em seus braços teria caído de encontro ao chão.

Eu sou estabanada, mas a queda seria uma coisa impossível de se esconder de Edward. Mas que como por pressentimento ele perceberá a força magnética que acabara de exercer em mim e decidiu por via das duvidas, me por dentro do carro.

— Assim está melhor não acha? — Sorriu e fechou a porta da picape.

ѽ ѽ ѽ

Um barulho de ronco me assustou, quando dei por mim já estava na casa dos Cullens. Devo ter dormido o caminho, mas percebi que tudo estava escuro, havia algo de errado.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao notar que estava sozinha no Chev, trancada por dentro e sem ninguém por perto. Dei uma de louca e quebrei a janela, consegui abrir a porta e fugi pra dentro, estaria mais segura dentro da casa do que do lado de fora. A residência de Edward ficava num local não muito agradável de ficar, principalmente agora que a casa estava puro breu e já eram mais das 6 horas. Entrei tateando a parede a procura do interruptor uma busca vã, pois não o achava. Decidi então usar meu cérebro, acabará de entrar, então devo ir pro quarto de Edward, ok pense Bella como chegar lá sem olhar.

Respirei fundo e fui, bati em algo que não pude identificar, encontrei a escada e subi. Senti o quadro dos chapéus de formatura perto de minha cabeça, sabia que estava perto. Terminara o primeiro lance de escadas, me virei e procurei o outro lance, qual foi minha surpresa ao achá-lo de imediato. Subi ligeiro e encontrei o quarto de Edward.

Então vi um feixe de luz fraco emanado de perto da janela, era uma pequena luminária em um tom de roxo. Usei-a como lanterna e procurei o interruptor do quarto. Acendi a luz e surpresa, Edward estava mesmo planejando algo. Havia uma cama de casal pronta no meio do quarto, não notara antes, mas ele era imenso.

A cama ocupava o meio exato dele, mas mesmo assim ele continuava grande. Decidi então esperar por Edward, era melhor ficar quieta no quarto do que ficar tateando no escuro e me machucar. Coisa que não é rara de se acontecer com pessoas azaradas como eu.

— Confortável não? – perguntou-me a voz de veludo que acabará de aparecer do nada na janela.

— Edward, onde você esteve? Fiquei na picape, mas você não aparecia então decidi sair. Mas estava trancada, tive de quebrar o vidro para sair de lá. O que esta havendo? Onde estão todos? E por que a casa esta um breu? – foram tantas perguntas que mal me dei tempo de respirar.

— Não se preocupe, eu devia ter imaginado que você acordaria antes que eu voltasse. Só fui fazer uma caçada rápida. Vamos ficar essa noite aqui — respondeu-me com um sorriso vacilante que me assustou, enquanto verificava se não havia me machucado ao quebrar o vidro do carro.

— Mas e meu pai e a sua família? — Perguntei atônita.

— Charlie saiu, foi ver TV com Billy e minha família foi visitar minhas 'primas'. Estamos sós. Eu e você — disse Edward com um tom que me assustou, principalmente ao enfatizar o  _Eu e você_.

— E o que você pretende fazer Edward? — Minha voz quase falhará, mas ainda consegui sibilar entre dentes.

Mas não vi resposta. Pela primeira vez estive com medo dele.


	4. na armadilha do leão

Ainda aguardava a resposta, com um medo de gelar a espinha que me era novo perante a situação que me encontrava. Edward estava imóvel ao pé da cama, bem mais perto de mim.

— Então não vai me responder? — Perguntei com um tom tão forte que até me assustei pela veemência da frase.

— Claro que vou te responder Bella — sorriu-me com um tom que me fez gelar novamente.

— Você tem estado muito estranho Edward. Da última vez que vi uma cama em seu quarto você me deixou claro que não iríamos tentar nada antes do casamento. Agora nas últimas semanas você parece ter mudado de opinião – as palavras saíram de mim sem que eu pensasse direito. Detestei-me por ver a reação dele.

Culpa talvez tristeza. Não sabia ao certo. Continuei olhando-o, mas ele não mexeu um músculo sequer.

— O que você acha que eu estou tentando fazer Bella? — Sua voz saiu doce, mas com um tom inteligível de malicia que somente anos de pratica poderia detectar. E eu sabia muito bem o que aquele tom significava.

— Eu realmente não sei — mentira, pensei — pode ser que eu esteja delirando — disse por fim, deixando a frase mais falsa do que o normal.

— Bella eu sei que você está mentindo. Sua boca treme e você morderia os lábios se fosse verdade, como não o fez… — sua voz saiu firme. Ele estava certo.

Sentei na cama bufando, ela rangeu num som estranho. Edward também se sentara, um pouco longe quase na ponta. Eu estava no meio exato do  _king size_. Isso me deu a impressão que se levantasse a cama cairia. Bobagem minha.

Fiquei então a passar as mãos sobre os lençóis, até que eram bem mais macios que os da ultima vez. Parecia seda. Definitivamente eram de seda. Alice, disse mentalmente enquanto um sorrisinho bobo saia de meus lábios.

Edward chegou mais perto provavelmente se perguntando o porquê da minha risada contida. Suas mãos afagaram meus braços, senti sua respiração atrás de minha nuca.

Arrepiei-me. Fechei os olhos tentando não pensar em mais nada além da seda abaixo de mim, mas era quase impossível. Melhor dizendo incontrolável o magnetismo que ele tinha sobre mim, não resisti e me virei.

Seus lábios pareciam ter previsto meus movimentos e já estava na minha boca antes que eu pudesse ao menos dizer alguma coisa. Como dois imãs nossos corpos se entrelaçaram minhas mãos já afagavam seus cabelos. As dele passeavam em minha cintura. Foi intenso, mais do que o normal.

Em uma fração de segundos já estávamos deitados por completo na cama. Coubemos perfeitamente nela. A luz parecia ter diminuído ou era impressão minha.

As coisas pareciam estar perfeitas demais. Meu medo inconsciente começou a povoar minha mente. O que Edward planeja?

Por impulso fiquei parada como pedra e Edward entendeu o recado mais rápido do que se eu o houvesse dito.

— O que foi? Você parece não estar gostando. Por acaso te machuquei? — Edward disse ao mesmo tempo em que já me examinava atrás de possíveis hematomas.

— Não é isso — minha voz saiu falha.

— Então o que é? — Perguntou perplexo. Fisionomia rara a quem sempre vivia a um passo a frente de meus pensamentos, mesmo não os lendo.

— Senti medo, não sei ao certo o que estamos fazendo aqui. Não estou entendendo nada — disse de modo infantil, quase débil por estar sentindo medo do amor de minha vida.

Suas mãos percorreram o contorno de meus braços, seus dedos deixando uma trilha de fogo, mesmo ao toque de sua pele gélida como mármore. Como isso era possível?

Como um corpo tão frio podia provocar tanto calor? Não havia lógica plausível a isso. Mas no que se tratava dos vampiros e de seu mundo quase surreal nada parecia impossível. Estava ali mesma eu, a prova viva disso. Uma mortal com o poder de controlar um vampiro de 111 anos e mesmo assim que continuava a temê-lo. Irônico não acha?

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos, mas isso não impedia de Edward continuar sua investida furiosa contra meu corpo. Senti seus lábios. Quentes. Macios e molhados. Sua língua percorrendo meu pescoço. Suas mãos pareciam não terem mais controle, meu corpo não resistia a tanto prazer. Deixei-me então sucumbir a seu desejo. Ao meu desejo.

Tomei seu rosto entre as mãos, beijei intensamente seus lábios movendo os meus entre lufadas de ar. Quentes e frios. Meus e dele. Sua mão esquerda me apertou com força forçando meu corpo a se arquear. Entendi por completo onde queria chegar.

Deitei-me levando seu corpo acima do meu, suas mãos eram ágeis, mas suaves. Senti-as despindo minha blusa xadrez, meu sutiã. Minha calça foi por minha conta.

Ajudei-o a se despir. Ficamos completamente nus. Nunca tinha visto Edward desse jeito. O Maximo que vi de seu corpo era aquilo que aparecia depois do fim de suas roupas, nada além. Nem mesmo seu peitoral.

Continuamos a nos beijar como se nada mais existisse. Ainda estava extasiada, finalmente seriamos um só. As coisas seguiram seu curso natural. Finalmente. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu era de Edward por completo e ele era meu.


	5. epílogo

Uma claridade familiar entrou pelas janelas do quarto. Eu havia me esquecido de fechar as cortinas de novo? Levantei automaticamente e fui tateando impulsionada pelo mapa mental do meu quarto minúsculo.

— Ai! — Gritei no mesmo instante em que bati a ponta do mindinho num objeto de metal pesado que saiu rolando num baque surdo. Deixei meu corpo cair na cama tentando não pensar na dor.

Foi quando me dei conta que estava no quarto de Edward. Na cama de casal. Nossa cama. Que a pouco abrigará nossos corpos em nossa primeira vez. Gelei. Onde ele estava. Foi quando senti lábios atrás de minha nuca roçando nervosamente num beijo rápido.

— Bom dia — sua voz era doce e suave.

— Ei — disse rápido ainda segurando meu dedinho direito que latejava.

— O que foi? — Respondeu-me enquanto virava meu corpo.

Após um tempo Edward constatou que eu acabara mais uma vez de me machucar. Mais uma de minhas tantas vezes. Suas mãos foram ágeis massageando o local. A dor logo parou.

— Melhorou? — Perguntou Edward enquanto seus lábios beijavam delicadamente minha face.

— Sim. Acho… é… está bem melhor — minha voz saiu entrecortada. Ainda doía, mas eu não queria ficar pensando naquilo.

Vir-me-ei para Edward. Seus olhos ainda repousavam sobre meu pé direito. Seu corpo parecia incrivelmente irresistível. Como era possível eu querer uma segunda rodada depois da noite que tivéramos.

Agora eu sabia que tudo ali era real. Eu não tinha duvidas nenhuma que havíamos feito aquilo. Eu tinha acabado de fazer amor com o homem da minha vida.

Peguei seu rosto nas mãos e beijei seus lábios deixando meu corpo se aconchegar acima de sua pele gélida que queimava a minha em cada toque. Seus braços envolveram meu corpo, girei em direção da cama. Parecia que Edward não queria que eu tivesse a possibilidade, mesmo que remota de cair da cama.

Ele me deitou com todo o carinho e ficou ali sobre mim, passando seus dedos sobre minha pele. Cada pelo do meu corpo se eriçando. Ficamos nessa brincadeira de amor por um longo tempo. Nenhuma palavra trocada, somente olhares em chamas, lábios em chamas.

Corpos em chamas.

— Bella.

— Sim Edward.

— Você gostou da noite de ontem amor? — Sua voz parecia tremula.

— Sim. Claro que sim Edward. Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Categoricamente entra nas 10 mais — disse enquanto relembrava da minha lista dos melhores dias.

— Estou feliz por ser essa a sua resposta — disse-me Edward com um sorriso que podia iluminar qualquer escuridão.

Ele me fitou enquanto eu me deliciava com seu sorriso. Estagnei ao seu olhar. Ele pegou meu queixo de leve com uma mão, enquanto com a outra me aninhava pra mais perto de seu corpo.

Meu corpo estremeceu. Suas mãos ficaram livres enquanto seus lábios foram percorrendo meu colo. Que sensação maravilhosa. Ele então voltou à posição inicial, pegou meu rosto nas mãos e me beijou intensamente.

— Eu te amo Sra. Cullen — disse entre risos.

— Eu te amo Sr. Cullen — disse enquanto retribuía o beijo de forma mais intensa.

— Obrigado por me trazer à vida Bella — respondeu-me.

Fiquei em silêncio, meu sorriso já era resposta suficiente.

Continuamos a nos beijar. Passamos o restante do dia, tão colados como imãs. O melhor dia da minha vida. Definitivamente o melhor.


End file.
